The Pariah
by Anora-Ascome
Summary: "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control" he told me seriously. Kili/Fili/Oc rated M for later chapters.


_I apologise before hand about spelling and grammar I know its bad so no need to tell me_

Chapter one

Goosebumps travelled over my body as I made my way down a deserted forest path on my way to the Shire. I pulled my travelling cloak further around myself, tonight I was feeling the cold but maybe it had something to do with my nerves as well. I don't know what the wizard Gandalf was planning but any meeting with Dwarfs wouldn't go well since I was only half one myself. Thorin Oakenshield the son of Thrain and grandson of Thror, king under the mountain would never accept a half breed like myself. They where proud to be full blooded dwarves. Dwarves only every had children with there own kind which I why I didn't understand why my dwarf father had slept with my mother who was a nymph. I looked nothing like a dwarf woman should, I wasn't big build and I didn't have a beard. If I was big built or had a beard at least I would look like one and could probably pass as a proper dwarf but I didn't and anyone could see that. I had taken my fathers height though but apart from that I looked like a miniature nymph. Why had they been so cruel to give birth to me knowing that I would never be accepted anywhere. With no family, I had never seen my dad I only knew his name and no mother she had died when I was fourteen, I had no life and no choose but to wonder around the wilds sleeping and eating when I could. Gandalf had told me to come, said I had to or I would regret it for as long as I lived. I had known the wizard for forty odd years and trusted him but this time I wasn't so sure, after tonight I was pretty sure that I would never trust him again. I didn't know this part of the middle earth I had never been. I knew I would have been extremely lost by now if it wasn't for Gandalf''s mark that popped up every mile or so telling me I was heading in the right direction. By nightfall I had made it to the shire, I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. It was beautiful there was round doors in the hills, these people or Hobbits as Gandalf had called them had built there homes in the hills. In the dark you could just make out the smoke rising from the chimneys and little lights coming from small windows. Now all I had to do was find the house Bilbo Baggins lived. I bravely went up to the first Hobbit I saw, an elder man tending to his garden before he retired for the night.

"Excuse me, do you know where Bilbo Baggins lives?" I asked him gently there was no use trying to sound like a man. My face might be covered by the hood of my cloak but I had my mother musical voice it was never pass as male.

"Good evening miss" the Hobbit replied "he's just up the hill a bit, third house bright green door he only painted it last week" he added. I thanked him and quickly made my way up the hill encase he asked any questions like why are you here? Or what do you want with Mr Baggins? None which I could answer because I didn't know the answers myself. With those simple directions I found the house no problem and pushed open the wooden gate being careful not to trip on the nine steps which I counted, I always counted steps it was a habit I had never managed to shake. Standing in front of the house made me more nervous than I had been for years. I didn't know how many dwarves where behind that door but I knew Thorin Oakenshield was one of them Gandalf had told me he would be there. Taking a nervous breath but a deep one trying to gain some sort of control I knocked three times. Thankfully it wasn't a dwarf that answered but a hobbit this had to be Bilbo Baggins.

"Good evening Mr Baggins I'm here to see Gandalf" I told him though he didn't look very impressed he looked like he had had quite a rough night so far.

"I have enough dwarves in my house all ready" he told me seriously.

"I'm not a dwarf" I told him "and I only wish to speak to Gandalf"

"oh, very well. Come in come in" he told me standing back to allow me into his house. As soon as I was in the hall Gandalf walked around the corner bend low to avoid hitting his head.

"Ah there you are Rose" Gandalf smiles down at me "I was beginning to wonder if you would show up"

"If I had any sense I wouldn't have" I muttered quietly but despite his old age he still heard me perfectly.

"Nonsense, you have hid in the shadows for long enough it is time to show yourself to the world and what better place to start than here there are plenty of dwarves and I have took it upon myself to tell Thorin your story so you don't have to, you can meet him first" Gandalf told me seriously. I just stood there unsure how to respond the only sound that could be heard was the cracking of a fire nearby. "Now follow me" he told me. I did as I was told and followed Gandalf into what looked like the living room. Thorin stood by the fire smoking a pipe, the room was empty except from him. Gandalf had told me there would be a few dwarfs so where where they? In other rooms sleeping perhaps? It was quite late. He turned to look at us as we both entered the room.

"So, this is the half dwarf" he said looking at me though he couldn't see my face because I was still wrapped in my cloak.

"Yes, as I toll you a couple of days ago this is Rose" he said smiling down at me "Rose this is Thorin Oakenshield" he told me introducing us.

"I know who he is" I replied stiffly lowering my hood so he could look at me better "If dwarfs only marry there own kind why am I here?" I asked him. He turned his eyes away from me and looked back into the fire I noticed Gandalf step out and leave us alone.

"Nymph's are known for there ability to seduce, perhaps that what your mother did to your father though I do not know why" he replied honestly turning to face me "you are nothing like a dwarf your a defiantly your mothers daughter" he added,

"I am a motherless daughter and a expect my father would want nothing to do with me" I snapped not sure where the anger was coming from "Kill me" I added he turned to look at me shocked and confused he looked at me waiting for an explanation "What life will I have, none. I will not be accepted by any Nymph group nor will I be accepted by dwarves I have no future but to roam the wilds tired and hungry until I am killed by time or perhaps killed by an Orc" I told him seriously.

"Gandalf believes I should give you a chance" he told me quietly "He wants you to accompany us on our quest to retake the lonely mountain, proof to me your not a burden and as king I will allow you to stay with my people you will have a home" he told me.

"And even with a home no dwarf will take me as there own because you only go with your own kind" I replied.

"Your still half dwarf"

"Which counts as nothing" I added.

"I cannot force you to come with us, its your choice and your choice alone. My men do not know anything about you but if you decide to accompany us then I will have to inform there first thing in the morning" Thorin told me. I took my eyes off him and aloud them to look into the fire, some of the flames where the same colour as my copper read hair, same colour as my fathers according to my mother.

"I will accompany you on you quest but not for the chance of having a place to call home. I go on this quest in the hopes that I shall fall in battle protecting you or your men. At least then I can say I died protecting my fathers people" I told him before leaving the room. On my way out I ran into Mr Baggins. "I'm sorry for unexpectedly turning up at your house Mr Baggins, I'll take my leave now" I told him heading for the door.

"Wait is the middle of the night" The hobbit shouted after me "Where will you go?" good question it was one I asked myself all the time.

"Where ever the wind takes me" I replied with my hand on the door handle "but I wont let the wind take me far, since I'm joining the dwarves on there quest and will need to be here when the sun rises or they'll leave without me" I added pulling the door open and stepping out into the cold air once more. I walked down the steps counting them again as I reached the bottom before leaving the garden. I wondered around the Shire for most the night taking in its beauty, this would be a nice place to call home I thought as I stopped outside a field and clapped a small white pony. Wonder what the chances where of the Hobbits accepting me? Probably as slim as every where else. Being half nymph meant I didn't need to sleep as much. In fact I could go for days without getting tired which was a good job because I didn't often find a safe place to sleep. At sunrise I found myself standing outside Mr Baggins door again unsure if I should knock at this time of the morning. I sat myself down on the steps, it wouldn't be long until they left all I had to do was be patient, I was usually quite good at that. I looked round as the food opened. A dwarf stood there looking at me but it wasn't Thorin. This dwarf was wearing a thick brown had a long moustache and a cheerful look on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to be Rose would ye lass?" he asked me with a smile "only asking cus Thorin's looking for you" he told me. I stood up and followed the dwarf into the house. Bilbo Baggins was no where to be seen but there was plenty of other dwarves I could here them all in the living room. As soon as I followed the dwarf into the room everyone turned to face me.

"This is Rose, she'll be joining us on our quest" Thorin told the group as everyone turned there attention back to him "what I say next his going to be hard to believe but she is half dwarf, her father was one of us" he told them. Everyone slowly turned to face me again. I began to feel uncomfortable wanting to hide back in the shadows and avoid there gaze.

"How is that possible Thorin?" and elderly dwarf with a pure white beard asked him.

"Her mother was a Nymph she seduced her father" Thorin explained keeping the explanation short.

"Oh well, no fault of you own lass" the dwarf said stepping forward and bowing "Balin at your serves" a taller stronger looking dwarf walked forward and bowed though he stayed silent "and my brother Dwalin" Balin added.

"I'm Bofur lass" the dwarf who came to get me said from the chair to my right "and this is my brother Bombur (who bowed) and my cousin Bifur" he told me who also bowed.

"I'm Dori and these are my brother Nori and Ori" he told me. To other dwarfs introduced them selves and Oin and Gloin to younger dwarfs both handsome stepped forward and bowed together.

"Fili"

"and Kili"

"At your service" they said together with a smile. What had I gotten myself into?

_Ok guys I'd like your opinion should Kili/Fili and Thorin die in this story?and should Rose like both brother or just Kili?_


End file.
